1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a wide illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink generally is planar and the LEDs are arranged close to each other. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs mounted on the planar outer surface of the heat sink only form a planar light source.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a wide illumination to thereby function as a three-dimensional light source.
Other advantages and novel features will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: